1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to straddle type vehicles in general and, in particular, to a straddle type vehicle having a foot area that permits access to components of the power train of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to maximize the operational life of a straddle type vehicle, the mechanical components of the vehicle must be properly maintained. Proper maintenance is particularly important for components of the power train of the straddle type vehicle since the power train is a mechanism which propels the vehicle. Without proper maintenance of the power train, the straddle type vehicle may not function properly and the useful life of the straddle type vehicle may be significantly shortened.
Components of the power train of a straddle type vehicle are typically covered by the body cover of the vehicle. As a result, access to such components can often be obstructed by the vehicle body cover and other components of the straddle type vehicle. Such obstruction makes accessing components of the power train difficult and time consuming since the vehicle body cover may have to be removed in order to access particular components of the power train of a straddle type vehicle. One component of the power train that is particularly important is the lubricant filler port which is often located near the engine. Lubricant (e.g., oil) should be regularly added to the vehicle in order for mechanical components of the power train to be properly lubricated so that the vehicle is capable of operating at maximum effectiveness. As a result, an owner of a straddle type vehicle typically needs access to the filler port in order to add oil to the vehicle at least monthly and in some cases weekly.
Some prior straddle type vehicles have positioned the oil filler port in the rear of the straddle type vehicle so that the oil filler port protrudes from the vehicle body cover. This configuration allows an owner to add oil more easily to their straddle type vehicle since the oil filler port can be accessed without removing the vehicle body cover. However, this configuration is disliked by many vehicle owners because the oil filler port protrudes from the vehicle body cover and is conspicuously noticeable on the outside of the straddle type vehicle.